<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarves by elldotsee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246186">Scarves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee'>elldotsee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>John's love language, M/M, Sherlock's Scarf - Freeform, Short Ficlet, exploring the minutiae of our favourite couple, johnlock ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock Holmes has a definitive look, a style that distinguishes him as the world’s only Consulting Detective. This look includes, but is not limited to, his swirly Belstaff coat and a blue wool scarf."</p>
<p>A study in scarves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anniversary Ficlets 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10 Years of Sherlock</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock Holmes has a definitive look, a style that distinguishes him as the world’s only Consulting Detective. This look includes, but is not limited to, his swirly Belstaff coat and a blue wool scarf. Because the scarves are practically disposable by now, John has learned to stock up whenever he spots one in the shops that is the correct length and weight for proper tying, with those fiddly fringe bits across the bottom that Sherlock loves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It will come as no surprise that Sherlock’s scarves seem to be woven with the threads of misfortune, as one would assume of a garment that is regularly draped around a madman. Shortly after John and Sherlock moved in together, scarf number one - the lovely, soft one from the vintage boutique - met its untimely demise. Sherlock discovered, in a bit unorthodox way, that sulfuric acid does not mix well with water, and the resulting splash caused a rather impressive hole to immediately disintegrate the well-worn wool wrapped around the pale neck. Sherlock’s quick reflexes saved his delicate skin, with only the tiniest scar under his jaw to show for his dramatic feat of heroism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a story worthy of an actual, respectable news outlet, Sherlock was once kidnapped. Of course, Sherlock has been kidnapped on many occasions (that mouth gets him in a world of trouble), but this particular snatcher turned out to be nothing more than an overzealous fan, spurred on by Sherlock’s sudden burst of fame after the dubiously titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reichenbach Falls Hero </span>
  </em>
  <span>article flung him into the spotlight</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seeking her fifteen minutes of fame, the devoted admirer had slipped a sedative into the side of the detective’s neck, her intentions quite plain. Thankfully, her plan was quickly stymied by a very observant doctor, who guided the stumbling but otherwise unharmed detective into a cab and took him home to sleep it off. Before releasing him, the strange superfan had stubbornly demanded the scarf be given as ransom and John obliged on behalf of the snoring man slumped on the cab’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarf number three was eradicated in a case famed for its melodrama of the royal sort. A soldier of the Royal Guard had contacted the detective and his blogger in a fit of despair over a sinister stalker. Upon arriving in the barracks, the pair had found the soldier lying in a pool of his own blood inside the shower, having been stabbed in the side by a spiteful ex-lover. The lover-turned-stalker was found skulking, still with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> murder weapon, in the next shower stall over. After securing the perpetrator, John instantly transformed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> John Watson, army doctor of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, and barked at Sherlock to staunch the blood flow with the most readily available material he could find. The soldier survived. The scarf, unfortunately, did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most recent scarf to succumb to the horrors of this dangerous lifestyle did so recently, in a swift turn of events that left both the detective and his blogger quite literally gasping for air. Having made short work of the most recent series of clues in a case that seemed to have dragged on since the dawn of time, Sherlock was striding across a dark garden with John shuffling just a few steps behind. Later, John would claim that the hope of warm sustenance in the form of a nice cuppa had left him so distracted that he did not notice the deep well until he was pitching into its depths. At the sound of John’s startled shout, Sherlock turned to see nothing but empty darkness where moments before had been a short man in a soft jumper. He rushed to the edge of the well, squinting into the inky black air and calling out in a voice laced with panic. From an impossible depth, he heard John’s muffled groan and the distinct sound of splashing. Without hesitation, Sherlock shimmied down the slick walls in an attempt to save his blogger-flatmate-friend-lover. Once reunited, it became apparent that John had managed to badly sprain his arm during his treacherous tumble. Thinking fast, as he usually did in these types of situations, Sherlock fashioned a makeshift sling out of the scarf du jour and supporting one another, the two men were able to climb to safety. The fate of the fourth scarf was sealed, however, when even repeated dry-cleaning wasn’t able to fully remove the stench of long-stagnant well water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, with Christmas right around the corner, John has a special surprise in store for Sherlock. Beginning on the first of the new year, and continuing each month, Sherlock will be shipped a new scarf from the Scarf of the Month Club. Of course, John will still snag the perfect ones whenever he spots them in the shops. Afterall, one can never have too many of the Swiss Army of accessories when you live a life as full of adventure as that of the detective and his blogger. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there's been a time jump from the last story (set in spring) to this one. It may be the same year, or the next year. It doesn't really matter. Time is relative anyway. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>